


Attack On Disney Castle

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Disney - All Media Types, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Toy Story (Movies), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Human, Calhoun uses a word that Vanellope uses, Community: disney_kink, Crossover, Disney, F/M, Gen, Kim Possible gets name dropped, Loki and Maleficent are causing shit, Sieges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: It was night time when it happened.





	Attack On Disney Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "All/Any Disney/Pixar
> 
> On the TV Tropes Headscratchers page for Disney Animated Canon   
> (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Headscratchers/DisneyAnimatedCanon), there’s a discussion about the Walt Disney Pictures Castle opening. You know, the insanely beautiful CGI one from the newer movies: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1IfpwJmHd8
> 
> Anyways, the following conversation happens:  
> “What bugs me is, why would anybody build a castle over a river flowing straight through the main gate?”  
> “It's not the main gate. The road comes in from another side. And wouldn't you want a fresh source of water if you were under siege?”  
> “Who would want to lay siege to Disney Castle?”  
> “Disney villains, most likely.”
> 
> I want to read that, please. Basically: Disney Villains (or other villains, honestly, Author’s Choice) lay siege to Disney Castle (or Cinderella Castle or whatever it is called), and the Disney characters defend it. 
> 
> You can include the Marvel Cinematic Universe characters, seeing as Marvel is owned by Disney. Feel free to include Brave characters. You can human AU non-human characters if need be! Go wild!"
> 
> This was actually one of my own prompts and I was like, I'm gonna do it.

It was night time when it happened. 

As far as anyone knew most, if not all of the good affiliated Disney characters were all asleep in Disney Castle.

Which was the perfect time to attack. When your enemies are asleep. When they aren’t expecting it. 

It started as small explosions. They sounded like fireworks going off. So, people that may have been awake could have mistaken it for that. It was very tricky of whoever was involved. 

But they were led by a certain trickster God and the Mistress of All Evil. 

Buzz Lightyear and Jessie the Cowgirl were sleeping peacefully in their comfortable bed in their comfortable bedroom in the Disney Castle when it started to happen. The sound of fireworks or bussing or roars or explosions… or something going on outside started to wake them up.

Jessie opened her eyes slowly, and let out a sleepy moan. She listened to the sounds, whatever they were explosions, booms, and wondered what in the name of Walt Disney it was. Was someone celebrating something? Or was it more nefarious?

Jessie reached out in the dark, finding her bed partner’s arm, and shook him. 

“Buzz,” Jessie whispered. “Buzz! Wake up!”

It took a few shakes to wake Buzz up, and when she finally succeeded, he snorted awake and “What is it? What’s wrong, Jessie? Go back to sleep, honey.” He patted Jessie’s head in a comforting manner.

“Buzz. Listen,” Jessie said. “Outside.”

Buzz picked his head up, and his eyes narrowed as he listened to what was going on.

“Explosions. Screeches,” Buzz said.

Jessie shivered. 

She had been about to grab his arm in comfort, when their bedroom door slammed open, causing Jessie to yell out in fright and for Buzz to yell “Who goes there?!” while holding Jessie back with his arm. 

The person who had slammed their door open then turned on Buzz and Jessie’s bedroom light, adjusted their belt and then said, “The castle is under attack! Let’s go people! Don’t just sit there in bed!”

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun did not mess around when it came to battles. 

And Disney Castle was under attack. 

Buzz stood up immediately and said, “What’s going on? What do you know? What can we do?”

“My information is that Loki and Maleficent have joined forces and they got into the cybug eggs,” Tamora explained. “And now they’re attacking the castle.”

Jessie gasped and covered her mouth.

“Sweet mother of Venus!” Buzz exclaimed. “That’s bad!” 

Tamora rolled her eyes.

“Doi! Let’s go! Get your suit on, Lightyear. Helmet on. Do _not_ get eaten!” Tamora growled. 

“What can I do?” Jessie said, standing up. She cringed when she heard an explosion and what sounded like Maleficent’s laugh.

“Stay inside,” Buzz said, firmly as he headed towards the closet to get his suit.

Jessie opened her mouth to dissent but was interrupted by Tamora, “There’s no time to argue! Either get some weapons from the armory or help escort the ones that aren’t fighting to the basement!”

“I’ll help the ones that aren’t fighting,” Jessie said, quickly.

Behind Tamora were various Disney characters running, including some of Tamora’s soldiers.

“Kohut, go find Thor! Now!” Tamora shouted out in that direction. “And will somebody go wake Kim Possible up?!” 

As Jessie headed out to help get people to the basement so they were safe in the upcoming battle, Tamora joined her as they walked down the hall.

“Make sure Von Schweetz is down there; Fix-It too,” Tamora said. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Jessie replied.


End file.
